Dr Brady
by Ruthyroo
Summary: Brendan and Ste meet for the first time as doctor and patient. A one shot.


**Dr Brady :)**

Brendan Brady had recently ended his marriage after a string of affairs with young men, he decided that it was a good time to cut his losses and start a fresh. The one area of his life he didn't want to change was being a doctor, so he transferred from the Beaumont hospital in Dublin Ireland to the Dee Valley hospital in Chester. This had a few advantages, not only would he be closer to his sister Cheryl but no one would know him which meant no one would judge him and he could live his life exactly how he wanted. He was a very strong and capable man and as a doctor he was one of the best. He had only been at the Dee Valley hospital for a few weeks and already everyone he worked with respected him or feared him, either way he was top dog, which was just the way he liked it.

The next patient that was brought in to the emergency room was a young male, early twenty's, his name; Steven Hay, he had a head injury and was unconscious. A friend of his had called an ambulance; turns out he had slipped on one of his kids toys at home and hit his head. Brendan looked at the young man and almost forgot where he was; he couldn't help but stare at him there was something about him, he felt strangely drawn to him, he was definitely Brendan's type. He had to snap out of it though before anyone else picked up on his odd behaviour. There were certain lines you don't cross and this was one of them, he was a patient and Brendan was his doctor, but at every opportunity Dr Brady had to be involved with him, he was.

Brendan found himself at the patient's bedside again for the third time that day; he can't remember ever seeing someone look like him. His skin was flawless, without any blemishes or imperfections, a warm golden brown colour and it looked like it would be smooth to touch. His dirty blonde hair that was cut short at the back and sides and longer on top, made him want to run his fingers through it, so much so that he did, he just couldn't help himself. He stared at him and wondered what colour his eyes would be; he had noticed how long his eye lashes were, he was completely fixated on him. He didn't even know the boy and already he had got under his skin, already he was craving him, the only thing that mattered to Brendan now was making him his. Dr Brady sat down on the bed next to him and gently ran a finger over his inviting lips he was so engrossed with looking at them that he hadn't noticed that the young man's eyes had opened.

"Hey what are you doing?" said the young man.

He was actually a bit freaked out; he had no idea who this man was.

Brendan almost jumped out of his skin; he got up off the bed and moved away from the frightened looking boy.

"I do apologise, I was just going to check your pulse. I'm Doctor Brady, sorry if I gave ye a fright."

"I felt you touching my lips"

"Ye hit your head; ye must be feeling a bit funny still. Shall I get a nurse for ye?"

Brendan's heart was pounding, he was absolutely beautiful. He had never experienced anything like this before; he felt such an attraction to him, such a pull, no words could even explain it.

"No I'm okay thanks."

"Is there anyone ye want me to get for you?"

"Amy, is she here?"

Amy that must be the young girl who brought him in, maybe his girlfriend, all the best ones are usually straight, what a shame, Brendan thought to himself.

"No she left but she did say she was coming back a bit later." Is that ye girlfriend?"

"Naa were just mates, we live together"

She wasn't his girlfriend, this filled Brendan with a bit of hope. He had to have him; there was no question about it.

"I strongly advise that ye stay in hospital for a few days, you fell and hit your head quite hard, so im going to be keeping my eye on ye."

Ste didn't know why but he started to blush, maybe it was the way Dr Brady was looking at him, his stare was so intense.

"Okay…thanks"

"They're blue!"

Brendan wondered if he said that out loud but looking at his face he knew that he did.

"What are blue doctor?"

Umm…nothing…it…doesn't …I'll check on ye later.

Brendan left feeling foolish, what was happening to him? Usually he was a master of hiding his emotions, controlled in every way and now all he wanted to do was go back to him, kiss those sweet lips of his and ruin his world. For the rest of the day Brendan resisted the temptation to go and see him, but he had done nothing but think of him and it was getting harder and harder to stay away.

Ste felt something between them too, a connection of some kind but he didn't think too much of it due to the fact that he had hit his head. He thought that he was a good looking bloke, he had the most amazing eyes and a stare that would send shivers to the spine, he even had a moustache; Ste wondered what it would feel like to kiss him, he thought that it would tickle. Normally a tash wouldn't be his thing, but it looked good on the doctor, it suited him. The thing is though Ste had always liked girls before but right now Dr Brady was on his mind and he had consumed all of his thoughts in a way that no one else ever had.

Dr Brady was near the end of his shift there was just one other patient he had to see before he headed home.

"How are ye feeling Mr Hay?"

His eyes not making direct contact, he was desperately trying not to give too much away.

"Yeah im good ta, be even better if I was at home."

"It's just a few days, just to be safe."

"Yeah I know, its Ste by the way, none of this Mr Hay"

Brendan couldn't help but laugh.

"I like steven better"

He gave in and stared at the boy who looked very nervous all of a sudden.

"You never did tell me Dr, what were blue?"

Brendan thought to himself it's now or never, he could tell that the boy fancied him; most people did; now it was time for him to make his move.

"Your eyes are blue, that's what I was on about, and please call me Brendan"

It was so bizarre all these thoughts and feelings that they both wondered if they were dreaming. Brendan walked over to Ste, reached out and touched his face.

"I want ye steven"

He felt sexually excited just by looking at him; he planned to do everything in his power to seduce the boy.

"You'd better lock the door then Doc"

Brendan didn't need telling twice, he could get in to serious trouble for this but then that was part of the excitement. He pulled the curtains around the bed and almost pounced on the boy, he needed this, more than anything he'd ever needed in his life.

He kissed him with such a force and hunger that it made Ste's toes curl, he had never been kissed that way before. With their tongue's darting around in each other's mouths they began franticly pulling at each other's clothes, they started to undress the other with such urgency that it was almost laughable. Once both naked it didn't take Brendan long to find his way down to his cock, Ste had never felt pleasure like it before. Brendan took all of him in his mouth; Ste could feel his throat muscles contract and relax around his cock. He sank his hands into Brendan's hair; his lips looked so perfect around him. He watched as Brendan worked his magic on him, his head bobbing up and down, he was so good at it.

"I'm gonna cum if you keep doing that" said Ste breathlessly.

That made Brendan suck him harder and faster, he wanted to taste the boy and he wanted it now, Ste climaxed in to his mouth almost losing control. Brendan who was knelt on the bed pulled Ste up slightly so he could gain access to him, he gently eased one finger in to him, he moaned loudly.

"Ye need to be quiet Steven okay"

"Okay Brendan"

"Now where were we?"

He then eased another finger inside him; he began slowly thrusting them in and out to prepare him for bigger and better things.

"Do ye want me to fuck ye Steven?"

"Mmmmm yeah"

"Tell me you want me"

"I want you to fuck me Brendan now"

Brendan gently eased himself into Ste, not all of himself as he wasn't quite ready; Ste wrapped his legs around Brendan's waist. He began teasing him, making Ste desperate for him, he could tell from the way he was trying to force him in to him even more.

"I want to feel you deeper"

Brendan did as he was told and pushed all of himself into Ste, his face twisted and he let out a painful moan.

"It won't hurt for long; do ye want me to stop?"

"No…don't… ever stop"

Brendan began thrusting into him harder, deeper, his hands touching every part of him that he could. Ste was in heaven, ripples of ecstasy flooded through him, a feeling that he had never felt before, complete contentment.

"Mmmmm Steven"

Brendan exploded into Ste with such a force that it made him go dizzy and almost lose his balance.

Brendan lay next to Ste, pulled him close and kissed him.

"That was amazing Steven"

"Yeah it really was"

"I don't want this to end, I want to know ye, can I see ye again? ye know when ye get out of here?"

"I'd really like that"

They both got dressed and sorted themselves out, they were lucky they hadn't been caught; Brendan gave Ste one last kiss before he left.

"I'll come and see ye tomorrow Steven, but I'll be thinking of ye tonight"

"Thank ye for my full examination Dr Brady"

"Anytime Mr Hay"

**please review :) xxxxxx**


End file.
